


Scars

by HeartfeltAdvantages



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartfeltAdvantages/pseuds/HeartfeltAdvantages
Summary: A series of one shots mostly centered around 'The Forest'.





	Scars

When David _finally _made it back to camp, he felt like he was on the verge of tears. None of the campers nor Gwen were present, and he was honestly grateful for that. He didn't want them to see him in this state- hell, he didn't want to see _himself _in this state. He sniffed and wiped at the few stray tears, still not over the death of his dog. Just thinking about her was enough to make him cry, but he shoved that urge down. Tomorrow he could visit her grave and plant some flowers for her. 

Right now, though, he just wanted a bed.

Entering the counselor cabin, he pushed the door opened and headed to the only place his body wanted him to go. He blacked out as soon as his head touched the pillow.

When David woke up from his dreamless sleep, he found himself staring into shiny purple eyes.

"G-Gwen?"

Gwen let out a breathless laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly. Despite being slightly disoriented, David returned the gesture nonetheless. 

"Holy shit where _were_ you?!" She exclaimed, pulling back from the hug as she wiped the corners of her eyes. "We were looking for you for days after Max found out you didn't came back! We thought you were kidnapped or murdered or-"

He placed his hands on her shoulders to catch her attention. "Gwen, it's alright- I'm alright!" He laughed tiredly, scratching his beard while giving her his warmest smile. 

"You're not alright if you have that thing on your leg, David. What the fuck happened to you?"

The red head sighed, still mentally and physically exhausted. "A lot. Look, I know that I worried you-"

"You scared us half to death, David!"

"- and I'm sorry for that! It's just..." He sighed, looking at the sheets. "A lot happened to me when I was in the woods, and I need time to... readjust myself. Is that okay?"

His co-counselor stared at him for a moment before sighing in defeat, rubbing the back of her neck. "Yeah, I understand. I'll hold you to that, though."

He chuckled. "I know. Get some rest, Gwen- you look exhausted. I'll hold down the fort in the meanwhile."

"Are you crazy? You just came back and your leg is still fucked up!" David shrunk into himself when she mentioned his leg but waved off her concern.

"Nonsense. You've been taking care of this camp all by yourself since I was gone- it's time I returned the favor."

Gwen huffed, knowing that she couldn't stop him. "Fine. Just let me get you a proper cast for your leg." He hummed in agreement and gave her a final hug. She sighed into his ears, and he felt her body relaxed. "I miss you, idiot. Don't do that to me again."

"I won't. Now it's time to get ready for the day!" He jumped- well, not really jumped, but you know what I mean- off the the bed and went to his drawer to grab a clean set of clothes. As much as he liked the beard, he don't think the kids would like it. 

The first person he saw when he stepped outside was Space Kid. He was looking into a telescope, but when he saw David, he stopped what he was doing and gasped. "David!" The kid ran to him and hugged his legs, causing David to hiss in pain. 

"Easy there, kiddo. I'm still not to working condition yet."

Space Kid sniffed and only hugged him tighter. "W- we were so scared..." He stammered, and David felt his heart break. "What happened to you? Why do you have a beard?"

"It's a long story, Space Kid. Why are you up so early though? You should be in bed with the others."

Space Kid finally released his leg and seemed to grow shy. "I wanted to see if I could find you through the telescope." God, this kid was going to kill him one day. 

David knelt down to his height despite his leg protesting and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you, Space Kid. Now go to bed- we have a lot of fun activities to play today!" He poked him lightly in the stomach and the child giggled before scampering off. He didn't immediately went to bed though. 

While David was getting ready for the day, Space Kid told the other campers about the news. One by one the camp came to life, and when David was about to return to the counselor cabin to get a razor he was swarmed by dozens of kids at once. Nikki tackled him to the ground in a hug, and the others took that as an invitation, and soon he was being crushed by them. There was so much talking that he couldn't even hear himself, and after enduring this for several minutes, he decided that enough was enough. 

"Guys, I know that you miss me, but I need to breathe!" He wheezed, yet they managed to hear him. Slowly, they got off him, but they still surrounded him as he struggled to get up. His leg was beginning to burn and they didn't even had breakfast yet. He was starting to think that he should have listened to Gwen. 

"We thought you were mauled by wolves!" 

"Or taken by a mad scientist!"

"Or both!"

He laughed and reassured them when he noticed that one of them was missing. "Where's Max?"

* * *

He found Max sitting on the edge of the dock, staring intensely into the water. The rest of the campers were in the Mess Hall, so it was only them. He limped to the end and sat besides him. "Is everything alright, Max?"

Max didn't answered. He didn't even look at him. David scratched his beard in concern and leaned closer to him. "Max? You can talk to me, you know that, right?" Nothing. David placed a cautious hand on his shoulder and, when he didn't protest, turned his body to face him. "Max?"

His eyes widen when he saw tears glistening in the sunlight, and he didn't said anything when he pulled Max into a hug. 

None of them anything, and that was okay.


End file.
